rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Livia Vitrum
'''Livia Vitrum '''is a student of Haven Academy, a member of team VLCN.. She is the partner of Vidar, the teams leader, and the two of them are engaged with plans to marry upon graduation. Background Livia’s parents are farmers, living at the southern edge of Vale. When she was 3, the settlement they lived in just outside the wall was overrun by Grimm, during the incursion she was trampled by a charging boarbatusk, the damage mostly concentrated on her right leg causing the limb to be irreparably damaged. Her aura was unlocked to help the wound stabilize during the flight to the nearest hospital. As a result she has an abnormal level of experience with utilizing her aura and semblance. In order to help her control her aura Alivia has been tutored in basic techniques since she was a small child by one of the huntresses who helped secure the fallen village. At the age of 13, she enrolled in Signal academy to begin formal training, unfortunately her parents were unable to afford the grade of prosthesis needed for a huntress so she struggled for her first few months before meeting Vidar Falun, the heir to a large fabrication company, who took to her immediately. Vidar surprised her on her 14th birthday with a custom built prosthetic designed for combat application. After 3 more years at Signal Alivia graduated and applied for BHaven, passing the written test effortlessly and completing combat trials with some difficulty; and so moved to Mistral. At initiation she was paired with Vidar by blindfolding herself to ensure she made eye contact with him and the two were placed on team VLCN alongside Naeva Tacitus and Argento Caden. Personality A very kind soul, Alivia is rarely without a smile and enjoys socializing, often playing the hyperactive and bubbly one, although she is actually more relaxed than she lets on. Despite her upbeat attitude, she does have some insecurities, specifically a fear of making a mistake during an encounter and causing someone else to come to harm, though this concern is as of yet unfounded. When in private with her friends she tends to return to her normal calm but happy attitude, talking and playing games. Alivia is very serious about her path towards becoming a huntress and as such studies regularly, preparing thoroughly for any given mission or assignment. When bored she will often hang from Vidar’s back with her arms around his neck, although it is not unheard of for him to ride on his shoulder. Appearance Alivia has long, straight copper colored hair, with a round and friendly face. She typically wears black denim pants with the right leg cut off. On lower part of the left leg is a sunflower design made of reflective beading. Leather belt to hold satchels for storage of small items, and pale orange v-neck t-shirt, plus one white jogger shoe with orange laces on her left foot. While in casual situations she trades out her practical combat where in favor of a bright orange tank top with her sunflower mirror symbol printed on the front, and an ankle length white skirt with sunflowers and vines embroidered around the bottom, opting for simple brown sandals to protect her feet. Wars her engagement ring at all times, a plain gold ring with several garnet and amethyst stones in a row, flush with the metal. Skills and Equipment Weapon * Name:Lumen Ostende * Wielder: Livia Vitrum * Type: Broad Bladed Plasma Caster * Form 1: a plasma based projectile weapon with dimensions similar to an assault rifle, equipped with a blade that spans from in front of the trigger guard to below the forward projector. * Holstered/Sheathed Appearance: rests on a magnetized plate on her belt * Features/Capabilities: carries the four basic dust types for elemental effects * Usage: short-mid range combat, will use the blade if they get in too close, conjures mirrors with her semblance for trick shots * Planned/Possible Upgrades: find a way to convert it from plasma to a concentrated energy stream * Notes: Lumen Ostende roughly translates to Light Show in Latin. Semblance * Name: Reflection * User(s): Livia Vitrum * Type: Glyph * Purpose: Defensive * Short description: creates a variable sized glyph able to redirect energy from its surface * Visual effect: a sunflower shaped glyph with a mirror like center * Range: long * General limitations: glyphs expire after 30 seconds, can only redirect non physical energy * Active ability: Tier One: bounce energy off of the surface * Active ability: Tier Two: glyphs last up to one minute, can store energy for a short time before releasing it as a concentrated stream * Dust interaction (earth): allows glyphs to reflect solid objects rather than energy * Dust interaction (lightning): increase glyph duration and charge capacity * Dust interaction (ice): freeze objects that collide with the glyph for a short time before launching them back * Notes: none Trivia *Livia is a name with several meanings; it is a derivative of Olivia, meaning olive; as well as a feminine form of Livius; meaning blue or envy. *Vitrum is also Greek and means glass Category:Human Category:Female Category:Fan Made Character Category:Property of Phantomlink959